I will be chasing the starlight
by MissNoble
Summary: Doktor utracił Amy i Rory'ego, lecz przygody wciąż go nie omijały.
1. Chapter 1

W rozszalałą powierzchnię wody uderzył piorun. Morze rozkołysało się jeszcze bardziej. Wysokie, spienione fale rozbijały się o wybrzeża Wielkiej Brytanii przy akompaniamencie ciężkich kropel deszczu, wściekle atakujących wszystko, co znalazło się w ich zasięgu. Świat spowijała ciężka zasłona deszczu, pogrążając go w mroku, równie nieprzenikniona, jak pokrywające niebo ołowiane chmury. Nie przebijało się przez nią blade światło lamp ulicznych, a żółty blask wypływający z małych okien domów przysłaniały smutne twarzyczki dzieci, znudzonych ciągnącym się oczekiwaniem na koniec ulewy.

_Lord Clock _kołysał się niebezpiecznie na falach, wciągnięty w morderczą walkę ze sztormem. Łódź i jej załoga zdana była wyłącznie na kaprysy żywiołu, podobnie jak los drewnianej zabawki zależy od pomysłowości i fantazji małego chłopca. Zwłaszcza, jeśli jest to chłopiec o sadystycznych skłonnościach.

Głęboko pod pokładem roznosiły się echem kroki. Zakapturzona postać w pośpiechu sunęła ciasnym korytarzem, mijając drzwi kajut i maleńkie, okrągłe okienka zalewane na przemian to przez deszcz, to przez rozszalałe fale. Nie zwróciła na nie najmniejszej uwagi, zupełnie jakby to, co znajdowało się za nimi należało do innego, odległego świata, nie stanowiąc najmniejszego zagrożenia tu i teraz.

Postać zatrzymała się przy ostatnich, najmniejszych drzwiach. Powoli wyciągnęła dłoń i położyła na klamce, którą z kolei ostrożnie nacisnęła. Drzwi zaskrzypiały przejmująco. Tajemnicza osoba wsunęła się do kajuty i skinieniem głowy powitała czekającego tam na nią towarzysza podróży. Jednego z wielu, rzecz jasna.

- Czekałem na ciebie. A raczej na to, co masz mi do powiedzenia – odezwał się grubym, szorstkim głosem, przypominającym nieco cichy pomruk burzy. Jego twarz spowijał cień kaptura czarnego płaszcza.

- Podejrzewam, że się to opłaciło. – Kobieta, do której należał drugi głos powolnym ruchem zdjęła z głowy kaptur. Miała brązowe włosy i bladą, pociągłą twarz, na której w tamtej chwili gościł półuśmiech. – Cel zostanie osiągnięty. Musimy podjąć pewne ryzyko, niemniej jednak… zostanie osiągnięty.

Wiele mil dalej, na cichych obrzeżach miasta znanego powszechnie jako Londyn do domów zaglądało popołudniowe słońce. Oczywiście jedynie do tych domów, do których zostało wpuszczone, wręcz serdecznie zaproszone, a więc do tych, których mieszkańcy raczyli odsłonić firanki, rolety czy też żaluzje. Były to w zasadzie wszystkie domy, czy też raczej – wszystkie oprócz jednego. Ten jeden skromny budynek był zupełnie podobny do innych skromnych budynków spokojnie egzystujących na przedmieściach – pomijając rzecz jasna fakt, iż jego okna wciąż przesłonięte były od wewnątrz zasłonami w kolorze głębokiego fioletu. A za zasłonami znajdował się pokój.

Pokój ten był ciasnym, przytulnym pomieszczeniem, którego właściciel wydawał się nie przywiązywać zbyt wielkiej wagi do panującego wokół niego porządku. Ściany były jasnoniebieskie i w większości oblepione plakatami The Beatles i Pink Floydów. Jedynie nad łóżkiem wisiała sporych rozmiarów mapa nieba. Łóżko to zajmowało niemal połowę pomieszczenia. Było wyjątkowo niestarannie nakryte granatową pościelą w koty, u wezgłowia leżał stos poduszek (również w koty, ale także w poszewkach pluszowych, satynowych i białych koronkowych) na którym urzędowało małe stadko kocich maskotek. Obok łóżka stała duża butelka wody mineralnej i stolik nocny, na którym, oprócz lampki z ciemnoniebieskim kloszem oraz brudnego kubka po herbacie, leżał dziennik. Był tak niepozorny, jak tylko dziennik być może – miał około trzystu kartek i kwiecistą okładkę, jednak powszechnie wiadomo, że w każdym zeszycie, dzienniku czy też pamiętniku z reguły najważniejsze są słowa. Pierwsze słowa na pierwszej stronie tego konkretnego dziennika brzmiały „Nic nigdy mi się nie przytrafia".

O ile to jedno proste zdanie może być interpretowane na wiele różnych sposobów, o tyle w tym wypadku trudno mieć wątpliwości co do jego znaczenia. Właścicielce pamiętnika nie mogło chodzić o niemal całkowicie pozbawione znaczenia codziennie zdarzenia i drobne wypadki, które, jak wiadomo, przydarzają się każdemu, a też nikt raczej specjalnie ich nie pragnie. Nie chodziło o zakupy wysypujące się na środku ulicy z dziurawej torby. Nie chodziło o znalezienie dawno zaginionej pary rękawiczek na dnie szuflady. Chodziło o coś, co bez wahania można nazwać przygodą.

W powietrzu unosił się zapach Earl Greya. Przy ścianie naprzeciwko tej z mapą nieba stała szafa. Jej drzwi były niedomknięte i owo niedopatrzenie najwidoczniej zachęciło pasiasty sweter i parę różowych skarpet do podjęcia rozpaczliwej próby ucieczki. Ich starania spełzły jednak na niczym, gdy okazało się, że nawet tak cwane skarpetki czy też sweter nie przedostaną się przez szparę. Obok szafy stała oszklona witrynka, a w niej… można spodziewać się wszystkiego, prawda? W witrynce tkwiły jednak książki.

Dwie górne półki zajmowały kryminały. Stała tam ogromna kolekcja powieści Agaty Christie. Ciąg ich kolorowych grzbietów z intrygującymi tytułami był tu i ówdzie przerywany przez tomik opowiadań o przygodach Sherlocka Holmesa lub nowelę o słynnym detektywie. Jedna półka poniżej poświęcona była klasyce i, chociaż sporą jej część zajmowała Jane Austen, można było tam znaleźć absolutnie wszystko – od _Moby Dicka _po _Alicję w Krainie Czarów_.

Zawartość pozostałych pięciu półek stanowiła tylko i wyłącznie fantastyka. W oczy od razu rzucała się seria książek o _Harrym Potterze, _a także trzy grube tomy _Władcy Pierścieni _(nieco cieńsze książki stojące obok nich były prawdopodobnie _Hobbitem _i innymi powieściami tego samego autora). Dalej znajdowały się inne lektury obowiązkowe miłośnika gatunku (w znacznej części obejmujące _Świat Dysku _Pratchetta), a także te w nieco innych klimatach – przez co mam na myśli horrory (głównie H.P Lovecraft, jakkolwiek Stevena Kinga tam szukać również nie na próżno) i science fiction (przede wszystkim komiksy Marvela). Wolne miejsce na najniższym regale wypełniała kolejna maskotka, będąca oczywiście kotem. Spośród innych pluszowych kotów stanowiących niewątpliwie nietypową ozdobę pomieszczenia wyróżniał go jego wielki, szeroki uśmiech. Sprawiał on dosyć nietypowe wrażenie.

Obok witrynki rzucona została skórzana listonoszka. Zza jej klapy wysuwały się zeszyty w twardej oprawie, z których z kolei masowo wylatywały zapisane niedbałym pismem kartki papieru. Koło torby, na białym, puszystym dywanie leżał nieco brudny, czarny trampek. Można się domyślić, że był to jeden but z pary (po dokładnym rozejrzeniu się dało się nawet zlokalizować drugi, leżący pod łóżkiem), lecz dla kogoś, kto nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że buty zwykle mają pary, sprawiał wrażenie smutnego, samotnego trampka.

Ten oto pokój był jedynym pomieszczeniem znajdującym się na piętrze. W dół prowadziły wąskie, strome, trzeszczące przy każdym kroku schody. Na parterze mieścił się maleńki salon z wąską kanapą i niedużym fotelem, a także jeszcze mniejsza kuchnia. Stamtąd biegły kolejne schody w dół, na których końcu znajdowały się drzwi do łazienki.

Wróćmy jednak do wcześniej wspomnianej sypialni, jako do całkiem istotnego w tej części historii miejsca. Schody zaskrzypiały, drzwi otworzyły się i po chwili stanęła w nich właścicielka owego uroczego pokoju.

Miała na sobie obszerną, bladobłękitną piżamę w księżyce. W ręce trzymała kubek kawy (czarnej, trzy kostki cukru; jej zapach momentalnie zmieszał się z wypełniającą pokój wonią mocnej herbaty). Długie loki w kolorze piasku swobodnie opadały jej na plecy i ramiona. Cerę miała bladą, a nos i policzki pokryte piegami. Jej oczy miały barwę jasnego bursztynu.

Upiła łyk kawy, po czym postawiła kubek na szafce nocnej, zaraz koło kubka po herbacie. Wyprostowała się i skierowała wzrok na siedzące na poduszce koty.

- Dzień dobry – powiedziała. Miała głęboki głos, wysoki, dość melodyjny.

Najprawdopodobniej nie spodziewała się usłyszeć odpowiedzi, gdyż chwilę później, otwarłszy drzwi do szafy, przyglądała się jej zawartości. Przyglądała się wzrokiem odrobinę rozmarzonym i trochę bardziej zamyślonym, jednocześnie wrzucając zbiegłe skarpetki z powrotem do koszyka na bieliznę. W końcu ze stosu ubrań wyciągnęła luźne, nieco sprane dżinsy i czarny podkoszulek. Zamyśliła się jeszcze na kilka sekund, po czym zabrała uprzednio sprzątnięte skarpetki i rzuciła to wszystko na łóżko.

Wciągając niespiesznie spodnie, usłyszała znajome trzeszczenie schodów. Raz, dwa. Zamarła i wsłuchała się uważnie. Odgłosy ucichły. Pomyślała, że znowu wyobraźnia płata jej figle, wtedy jednak schody zatrzeszczały ponownie. Tylko jeden raz. Zupełnie jakby…

Zupełnie jakby ktoś się skradał, pomyślała. Wstała i zapięła w pośpiechu spodnie. Usłyszawszy skrzypienie po raz kolejny, cicho, ostrożnie podeszła do drzwi. Wstrzymała oddech, wyglądając powoli na schody. Ledwie zdążyła rzucić okiem na przybysza, gdy usłyszała ogłuszający wrzask.

- Ujawnij się albo spotka cię śmierć! – skrzeczał nieznajomy. Miał na sobie czarny garnitur, jeśli jednak miał on na celu dodanie powagi jego osobie, kiepsko spełniał swoje zadanie. Niespodziewany gość miał około metra i dwudziestu centymetrów wzrostu, a kształtem przypominał kartofla. Jego skóra była brązowa i połyskująca, twarz spłaszczona, prawie wklęsła. Miał małe, czarne oczy o niezbyt inteligentnym, lecz agresywnym wyrazie, na jego głowie natomiast połyskiwała łysina.

Dziewczyna otworzyła usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć. Przybysz dzikim wzrokiem zmierzył ją od stóp do głów, po czym odwrócił się i zaczął uciekać na swoich nieproporcjonalnie krótkich nóżkach.

- Zaczekaj! – zawołała w końcu. Zbiegła po schodach, nagle przypomniała sobie o czymś, wbiegła z powrotem. Weszła do pokoju, zgarnęła jednego trampka spod łóżka, drugiego spod szafy, wciągnęła je w pośpiechu i znowu pobiegła za nieznajomym, zupełnie zapominając o tym, że wciąż ma na sobie koszulę od piżamy.

Kartoflany gość truchtał niezgrabnie wzdłuż szeregu domków. W końcu ujrzał stojącą pośrodku chodnika budkę telefoniczną. Wpadłszy do niej z impetem, zaczął wykręcać numer.

- Vastra? Vastra?! Trafiłem do zamieszkanej ludzkiej siedziby. Myślę, że ludzie mogli mnie zauważyć – skrzeczał do słuchawki. Odwrócił się. Zza rogu wyłoniła się postać dziewczyny. Szła, rozglądając się dookoła.

Osoba po drugiej stronie rozłączyła się. Nieznajomy spojrzał na słuchawkę nienawistnym wzrokiem, by za moment wyjść z budki. Wtedy też zza jednego z domów wyfrunął papierowy samolocik. Miał intensywny niebieski kolor, a jego skrzydła były pokryte pochyłym pismem. Miękko wylądował na trawniku u stóp blondynki.

- Odsunąć się! Odsunąć się! Nie dotykać! – wrzeszczał podobny do kartofla nieznajomy, pędząc w jej kierunku. Widząc, że dziewczyna zdążyła już schylić się po niebieski samolocik, w dramatycznym odruchu rzucił się w jego kierunku. Długie, smukłe palce dziewczyny zacisnęły się na przedmiocie w tej samej chwili, w której dosięgły go krótkie, szerokie paluchy obcego.

Świat dookoła niej zawirował – a może to ona wirowała dookoła świata? Czuła się jak w ogromnej czasoprzestrzennej trąbie powietrznej, zupełnie jakby rzeczywistość powoli ją zasysała. W jednej chwili nie istniała, a zaraz potem znajdowała się w każdym miejscu w czasie i przestrzeni. Nie pamiętała kim jest. Kiedy już sobie przypomniała, siedziała zdezorientowana na zimnej podłodze w nieznanym miejscu i kręciło jej się w głowie.

- Strax, ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś nie szwendał się po mieście bez mojego wyraźnego polecenia? Nigdy nie wiadomo, jak ludzie zareagują na chodzącego kartofla! – usłyszała wzburzony głos.

Na pierwszy rzut oka, znajdowała się w ogromnej, raczej pustej hali. Przez jej środek biegły dwa rzędy kolumn. W ciemności nie widziała dokładnie ścian, ani też nie potrafiła dokładnie określić rozmiarów pomieszczenia. Była za to w stanie stwierdzić, że już kiedyś je widziała.

Uniosła wzrok. Wspomniany chodzący kartofel stał prawie na baczność, z wyrazem twarzy wskazującym na spore niezadowolenie. Osobą udzielającą mu reprymendy był mężczyzna siedzący na bujanym fotelu w cieniu dość ekscentrycznej roślinki doniczkowej o ogromnych liściach. Był ubrany w brązowe spodnie i kamizelkę, białą koszulę i płaszcz, również brązowy. Na głowie miał pasujący do całości cylinder, a w rękach trzymał książkę. Jego twarz poniekąd ukryta była w cieniu.

- Wystarczy. Ja odprowadzę dziewczynę. Potem wrócimy do planu. – Drugi głos należał do kobiety siedzącej w fotelu obok mężczyzny na bujanym krześle. Oddzielał ich stolik, na którym stały dwie eleganckie filiżanki. Kobieta miała na sobie sięgającą ziemi ciężką suknię z purpurowego brokatu, którą dziewczyna zobaczyła dopiero później, w pierwszej kolejności bowiem jej uwagę przyciągnęła jej twarz. Była ładna, lecz pokryta łuskami i miała kolor jasnej zieleni, natomiast głowa kobiety przypominała kształtem głowę jaszczurki.

- Jaką dziew… - w tamtym momencie tajemniczy mężczyzna skierował na nią swój wzrok. Nadal nie widziała jego twarzy, więc nie potrafiła określić jego reakcji. – Witaj. Jak się nazywasz? – W jego głosie brzmiała nuta ciekawości.

Wtedy też dotarło do niej, że wciąż siedzi na podłodze z prawdopodobnie najbardziej idiotyczną miną jaką kiedykolwiek zdołała zrobić.

- Yvaine. Yvaine Islington. – Wstała i otrzepała się. – Znam to miejsce. Jesteśmy w Battersea, prawda? Ale dlaczego? – Nie wiedziała dokładnie, do kogo kieruje to pytanie. – I kim jesteście? Wybaczcie, ale to dla mnie dość niecodzienna sytuacja.

Mężczyzna w kapeluszu wstał i podszedł do niej, przyglądając jej się uważnie.

- Zdążyłem już zapomnieć, jak wiele pytań potraficie zadawać. Wy, ludzie. Poznałaś już Straxa. To jest Vastra. Madame Vastra. – Wskazał na zielonoskórą kobietę. – A ja… jestem Doktor. – Mogło się wydawać, że słowa te z trudnością przeszły mu przez gardło. Spojrzała na niego. Miał wysokie czoło, na które opadały kosmyki brązowych włosów, duży, szeroki nos i wydatny podbródek. Oceniła go na około trzydzieści lat, jednak wyraz jego oczu stanowczo zaprzeczał jej osądowi. Był łagodny, lecz smutny i nie był to zwykły, ludzki smutek, tak samo jak nie były to oczy trzydziestolatka. Mogło się wydawać, że należały do człowieka, który widział zbyt wiele i dźwiga ten ciężar od niewyobrażalnie długiego czasu. – No, dalej. Wiem, że chcesz o to spytać.

Uniosła brwi.

- Jaki Doktor?

- Świetnie! Nareszcie! – rozpogodził się, a jego twarz momentalnie nabrała łagodniejszego wyrazu. Wyglądał teraz wręcz dobrodusznie. – Po prostu Doktor. Bardzo miło mi cię poznać, Yvaine. Ładne imię. Jak w powieści.

- Cóż… - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. – Właściwie tak podejrzewałam. Miło cię poznać, Doktorze. Madame Vastro – skinęła głową. – Strax… mogę spytać, co robiłeś u mnie w domu?

Kosmita (nie miała już wątpliwości, że był to przybysz z kosmosu) spuścił wzrok.

- Szukałem wroga.

- Wroga – powtórzyła. Coś w grymasie na jej twarzy wskazywało, że ma ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem.

- To znaczy, że bawił się granatami – wyjaśniła Vastra, sięgając po filiżankę. Yvaine zrobiła wielkie oczy. – To nic. Kiedyś prawie wysadził Oksford.

- Proszę, nie rób tego więcej – ściszyła głos do dramatycznego szeptu. – Wolałabym nie pracować w cukierni do końca życia… ale wspomniałaś coś o planie – dodała głośniej. – Skoro już tu jestem…

- Już niedługo – przerwała jej kobieta-jaszczurka. – Gdzie mieszkasz? Podrzucę cię. Nie dziękuj. – Nagle w jej ręce znalazł się niebieski samolocik, zupełnie podobny do tego, który przypadkowo sprowadził Yvaine do Battersea.

- Nie mam zamiaru. Nigdzie się nie wybieram – odparła stanowczo. Wyprostowała się i znaczącym wzrokiem spojrzała najpierw na Doktora, potem na Vastrę i na końcu na Straxa. – Mężczyzna w stroju niczym z czasów wiktoriańskich wyrażający się o gatunku ludzkim jakby sam do niego nie należał. Kobieta-jaszczurka i waleczny kartofel w garniturze. Naprawdę myślicie, że pozwolę się teraz odesłać do domu? – uniosła jedną brew, patrząc na nich z pewnym rodzajem przyjaznego politowania.

Doktor mruknął pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak „Znosi to całkiem nieźle". Zerwał się na nogi, podszedł do dziewczyny i chwycił ją pod ramię.

- Lepiej usiądź wygodnie. O, właśnie tutaj. – Wskazał jej bujany fotel i posadził w nim stanowczym, lecz delikatnym ruchem. – Napij się herbaty. Zawsze dobrze jest napić się herbaty. – Złapał dzbanek i napełnił filiżankę, którą potem wcisnął jej do rąk. Następnie westchnął ciężko.

- Dobrze. To, co wcześniej powiedziałaś – mówię tak o ludziach, bo sam nie jestem człowiekiem. Jestem Władcą Czasu, Yvaine. Pochodzę z planety zwanej Gallifrey, podróżuję w czasie i przestrzeni. A raczej podróżowałem. Pytałaś o plan. Moja TARDIS, mój wehikuł czasu… powiedzmy, że została pożyczona, a ja bardzo, ale to bardzo chciałbym ją odzyskać. – Stopniowo ściszał głos, który powoli nabierał mrocznego wyrazu, jakby mówił o czymś, co bardzo go bolało.

Dziewczyna słuchała go uważnie, sącząc herbatę i patrząc na niego z zaciekawieniem porównywalnym do towarzyszącego oglądaniu całkiem ciekawego filmu.

- A oni? – gestem wskazała madame Vastrę i Straxa.

- Homo Reptilia i Sontarianin. Pomagają mi, kiedy nie ma przy mnie nikogo innego. Cóż, przynajmniej się starają.

Vastra odchrząknęła.

- Prawdopodobnie będzie niebezpiecznie – zaczęła, zwracając się do Yvaine – i, jeśli staniesz się częścią naszego planu, twoje życie nigdy nie będzie już takie jak wcześniej. To jest ostrzeżenie, które wszyscy ignorują.

- Oczywiście, że wszyscy je ignorują. – Przewróciła oczami. – Wiecie, jak wygląda życie większości z nas? – Wstała i odstawiła filiżankę. – Dzięki za herbatę. Bardzo dobra. Mocna.


	2. Chapter 2

- Swego czasu na pokładzie Tardis znalazła się niewłaściwa osoba – powiedziawszy to, Doktor cicho westchnął. Yvaine przyglądała mu się tym samym zaciekawionym wzrokiem.

- Musi być dla ciebie bardzo cenna – odparła, mając na myśli Tardis, a nie jej ówczesnego pasażera.

- Tak… - Doktor spojrzał w niebo. A raczej w sufit. Myślami wydawał się być bardzo daleko. – Cenna. Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo.

- Myślę, że potrafię sobie wyobrazić – odparła, spoglądając w bok. – Wiesz, chciałabym pomóc ci ją odzyskać. Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo. – Przez jej twarz przemknął cień uśmiechu. Władca Czasu natomiast uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko, dobrodusznie.

- Niesamowite – powiedział tylko.

- Więc… co się stało? – spytała dziewczyna, sadowiąc się w fotelu i nalewając sobie herbaty.

- Profesor Moriarty był intrygującym człowiekiem, czarującym człowiekiem i, jak się potem okazało, właśnie to czyniło go najbardziej niebezpiecznym człowiekiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem. – Oczy Yvaine otworzyły się szeroko, nie przerywała mu jednak. – Ja z kolei byłem głupi, naprawdę bezmyślny. Dowiedział się, co go czeka, a ja do tego dopuściłem. Dowiedział się, że…

- Wiem, jak skończył profesor Moriarty.

- To była jego porażka. Pierwsza, ostatnia i największa. Kiedy to odkrył, wpadł w szał. Chciał zmienić przyszłość, oczywiście. Odmówiłem, a wtedy… wtedy wściekł się jeszcze bardziej. Jak się pewnie domyślasz, to był koniec naszej znajomości. Przynajmniej wtedy miałem taką nadzieję. Ale Moriarty czekał. Kiedy pojawiłem się w Londynie w roku 1893, jego statek stał już w porcie, a profesor odwiedzał wszystkich ślusarzy w mieście. Każdy z nich oglądał zamek w drzwiach Tardis i każdy twierdził, że nie istnieje klucz, który by do niego pasował. W rzeczywistości istnieje jeden. – Poklepał się po kieszeni płaszcza. – I tylko jedna osoba, która potrafiłaby go odtworzyć. Właśnie tą osobę chce odnaleźć Moriarty, a kiedy już to zrobi… - Pokręcił głową. – Wolę nie wiedzieć, co się wydarzy.

- Ta osoba, czy ona… zgodzi się odtworzyć klucz dla Moriarty'ego? Ufasz jej?

- To sprytny człowiek, aż nadto przekonujący. Nawet sobie nie mogłem zaufać.

Nastała chwila ciszy, po czym Yvaine zadała kolejne pytanie.

- Straciłeś wehikuł w 1893, więc jak dostałeś się do… teraz?

- Jakoś mi się udało, przy dużej pomocy przyjaciółki. – Mogło być to tylko jej wrażenie, lecz w jego głosie wyczuwała smutek.

- Czy ona… gdzie teraz jest? – spytała łagodnie.

- Daleko stąd. Zostawiła mi to – wskazał na niebieski samolocik. –Te małe, niebieskie przedmiociki mogą przenosić na małe odległości w czasie lub przestrzeni, jedno z dwóch, sama się zresztą o tym przekonałaś. Bywają użyteczne.

- Czy XIX wiek to dla nich nie za daleko?

- Za daleko, zdecydowanie za daleko. Gdyby użyć więcej, naprawdę ogromnej ilości, połączyć je… - wstał z fotela zajmowanego wcześniej przez Vastrę, obrócił się i zaczął krążyć po pomieszczeniu.

- Mogę…? – Yvaine wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę samolociku, który przeniósł ją do elektrowni. Doktor schylił się i ujął go delikatnie. Utkwił w nim wzrok. – Czym jesteś? – mruknął w zamyśleniu. Bruzdy na jego czole pogłębiły się. – Gdybym tylko wiedział… nigdy mi nie powiedziała. – Z papierowego przedmiotu uleciała złota smuga, gdy delikatnie pogładził go palcem. – Interesujące. – Podał obiekt zainteresowania dziewczynie.

Przyglądała mu się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, wodząc palcami po wzorach na samolociku – łączących się lub nakładających na siebie idealnych okręgach różnej wielkości, które poniekąd przypominały jej układy planetarne. Doktor pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem.

- Stary Gallifreyański. Język Władców Czasu. Były czasy, kiedy te słowa mogły spalać gwiazdy – rzekł w zadumie.

Yvaine uniosła wzrok, tym razem pełen fascynacji.

- To one. To te słowa. Spójrz, to zupełnie zwyczajny samolocik, no, może pomijając fakt, że niebieski. – Zmarszczyła brwi. – Papierowe samolociki nie przenoszą w czasie. Jak widać, te słowa nie tylko spalają gwiazdy. – Westchnęła i uśmiechnęła się. – Jak myślisz?

W odpowiedzi Doktor sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza i wyjął z niej podłużny, srebrny przedmiot o świecącej na niebiesko końcówce. Kiedy go włączył, przedmiot zaczął wydawać pulsujące dźwięki. Obrócił go niebieską końcówką w stronę samolociku. Wtedy też stało się coś dość niespodziewanego, gallifreyańskie napisy bowiem zniknęły, jakby wchłonięte przez urządzenie.

- Soniczny śrubokręt – wyjaśnił Władca Czasu, napotkawszy pytający wzrok przyjaciółki. Włączył śrubokręt jeszcze raz i treść samolociku pojawiła się z powrotem. – Doprawdy, bardzo ciekawe. Właśnie nadźwiękowałem papier. Muszę zacząć robić to częściej.

- Więc na co jeszcze czekamy? – Yvaine podniosła się z fotela. – Chodźmy robić samolociki.

Dotarli na przystanek dokładnie w chwili, w której za zakrętem pojawił się nadjeżdżający autobus. Wcisnęli się do czerwonego, dwupiętrowego pojazdu.

Wyglądali co najmniej nietypowo – młoda, na oko dwudziestoletnia dziewczyna w dżinsach i koszuli od piżamy (nie oszukujmy się – jej koszula od piżamy wyglądała dokładnie jak koszula przeznaczona do spania i niczego innego) oraz nieco od niej starszy (tak naprawdę o wiele bardziej niż nieco, lecz nie sprawiał takiego wrażenia) mężczyzna w garniturze (płaszcz i kapelusz zostawił w Battersea ze względu na temperaturę).

- Ziemski transport. Nigdy nie przestanie mnie fascynować. Podróżowałem w bardziej komfortowych warunkach, ale jednak... nigdy nie przestanie mnie fascynować – stwierdził Doktor. – Ludzie. Czasami zapominam, jacy potraficie być… genialni.

- Genialni – powtórzyła z rozbawieniem Yvaine. – Owszem, zdarza się. Niektórym. Czasami.

- Częściej niż wam się wydaje. – Znowu wydawał się odpływać myślami daleko w morze swoich wspomnień. – Powiedziałaś, że studiujesz na Oxfordzie. – Znowu skupił swoją uwagę na dziewczynie. – Dobrze pamiętam, że tak powiedziałaś."Strax, nie wysadzaj Oxfordu".

- Studiuję. Ale nie jestem z tych genialnych. Będę nauczycielką lub kimś podobnym. – Wzruszyła ramionami, spuszczając wzrok.

- Kiedyś byłem nauczycielem. Przez jakiś czas, cóż, przez parę minut. Muszę przyznać, że nawet mi się podobało.

Jego towarzyszka uśmiechnęła się.

- Podróże w czasie brzmią bardziej zachęcająco.

- Może będziesz miała okazję się przekonać.

Wysiedli z autobusu i skierowali się do małego sklepu papierniczego nieopodal przystanku. Doktor nacisnął ciężką, mosiężną gałkę ciemnobrązowych drzwi i przepuścił przez nie Yvaine, po czym wszedł za nią. W środku, oprócz małej lady znajdowało się tyle regałów, ile tylko niewielki sklepik był w stanie pomieścić. Na pierwszym z nich leżały zeszyty, liczne stosy cienkich i grubych zeszytów z przeróżnymi wzorami na okładce. Rudowłosa dziewczyna w bladoróżowej sukience przeszukiwała sterty w poszukiwaniu konkretnego brulionu. Nieco dalej dzieci buszowały wśród kolorowych kredek, farb i flamastrów. Kosmita i Ziemianka mijali kolejne półki, aż w końcu Władca Czasu zatrzymał się. Przed nim widniały bloki rysunkowe. Sięgnął po jeden z nich i przewertował. Okazało się, że był pełen różnokolorowych kartek.

- Kiedyś – zaczęła dziewczyna – pomyślałam, że powinni produkować jednokolorowe bloki, z samymi czerwonymi kartkami. Lub niebieskimi.

- Nie produkują takich? – Doktor zabrał blok i rzucił go na ladę, sięgając do kieszeni.

- Nie sądzę.

- John Smith, Ministerstwo Ochrony Drzew i moja asystentka, Yvaine Islington. – Skierował te słowa do zaskoczonej ekspedientki, podsuwając jej pod nos coś, co wyglądało na legitymację. Yvaine spojrzała na nią ukradkiem. Ku jej zdziwieniu okazała się zwykłą, pustą kartką. – Jeśli nie ma pani nic przeciwko, proszę zaprowadzić nas do magazynu. Weźmiemy je wszystkie. Specjalne zlecenie – wyjaśnij, wskazując na blok. Kobieta za ladą wyglądała na mocno zdezorientowaną, spełniła jednak polecenie Doktora.

Po jakimś czasie wychodzili już tylnym wyjściem ze sklepu. Władca Czasu sapał głośno, dźwigając karton pełen kolorowych bloków.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że naprawdę to robimy – wyznała dziewczyna.

- Ja też nie.

Doktor, najwyraźniej od jakiegoś czasu usiłujący zachować kamienną twarz, roześmiał się. Po chwili śmiali się oboje, instynktownie spoglądając sobie w oczy. Jego śmiech był tak szczery i radosny, że Yvaine trudno było uwierzyć, iż słyszy go naprawdę. Nigdy wcześniej Władca Czasu nie wydawał jej się tak ludzki. Teraz wręcz czuła, jak pęka ściana między nimi i od razu poczuła się mniej wyobcowana w jego towarzystwie. Wiedziała, że Doktor skrywa niejedną tajemnicę, tak samo jak wiedziała, że dźwiga ogromny ciężar przeszłości. Mimo to, z powodów nie do końca znanych nawet sobie, nie chciała zadawać mu zbyt wielu pytań.

- W porządku. Co robimy teraz? – Twarz kosmity była zaczerwieniona z wysiłku, lecz malowało się na niej coś, co dla mniej uważnego obserwatora mogło być szczęściem.

- Teraz… - blondynka od niechcenia przeczesała włosy palcami – chyba wrócimy do Battersea. Czy nie taki był plan?

- Battersea? Dlaczego Battersea? To Bardzo Specjalnie i Całkowicie Nietajne Miejsce Vastry. Kiedy je wybierała, głosowałem za Tower.

Yvaine spojrzała na niego z ukosa.

- W skali od jeden do dziesięć, jak bardzo przeszkadza ci bałagan?

- Wspaniale! To naprawdę bardzo, bardzo dobra propozycja. – Energicznym krokiem ruszył w stronę przystanku. – Swoją drogą, czy jedenaście znaczy „ani trochę"?

Udała, że zastanawia się przez chwilę.

- Jeśli chcesz.

Tym razem autobus nie nadjechał tak szybko. Po jakimś czasie Doktor postawił pudło na ziemi, wzdychając z ulgą. Czekali w dość niezręcznej ciszy, przerwanej w końcu przez Ziemiankę.

- Muszę o coś zapytać, jeśli mogę.

Władca Czasu zerknął na nią podejrzliwie.

- Zazwyczaj nie pytacie o pozwolenie.

- Gallifrey. Dlaczego ją opuściłeś? Musi być bardzo piękna.

- Tak… bardzo piękna. – Po raz kolejny spojrzał w niebo. – Ponad tysiąc lat podróży w czasie i przestrzeni i do dzisiaj nie widziałem nic piękniejszego. Ale marzyłem o gwiazdach. Czułem tę potrzebę, wciąż ją czuję, nieodpartą chęć podróżowania. A ty, praktycznie przez cały czas zamknięta w czterech ścianach, nie czujesz tego samego?

- Och. – Jej wzrok również powędrował w górę. Odrzuciła głowę do tyłu, patrząc jak śnieżnobiałe chmury suną po idealnie błękitnym niebie. – Nawet nie masz pojęcia. – Wydawało się, że popadła w głębokie zamyślenie, docierające do tych zakamarków jej umysłu, do których tylko ona sama miała dostęp. W jej oczach pojawił się nostalgiczny smutek. – Chyba coś nadjeżdża – rzuciła nieobecnym głosem, po czym szybko otrząsnęła się z zamyślenia. Jej towarzysz zrobił kwaśną minę, lecz podniósł ciężki karton i wsiadł z nim do autobusu.

- Więc, co chciałabyś zobaczyć? Gdzie się udać i kiedy? – zapytał, położywszy pudło na siedzeniu.

- Nie jestem pewna. Coś więcej niż to. – Wskazała na widok za oknem. – Lubię Londyn. Jest piękny, naprawdę niezwykły. Ale znam go od dwudziestu lat i powoli przestaje mnie zaskakiwać. Widzisz, cały problem polega na tym, że to miasto jest wszystkim, co kiedykolwiek mnie zaskakiwało. Byłeś kiedyś w Muzeum Sherlocka Holmesa? To jedno z moich ulubionych miejsc. Chrzanić je, chcę poznać Sherlocka Holmesa osobiście. – Uśmiechnęła się.

- Och, widziałaś tę czapkę, którą dałem mu na urodziny? Podobno z czasem ją polubił. Możemy go o to spytać następnym razem. – Doktor odwzajemnił uśmiech.

- Jeśli tylko odzyskamy twoją TARDIS. – Skinęła głową w stronę otwierających się powoli drzwi, gdy autobus stanął na przystanku.

Byli na spokojnych, zielonych przedmieściach. Minęli sklep spożywczy, skręcili w kilka niewielkich uliczek, przeszli przez park i wzdłuż kilku przyczep oraz prawie identycznych małych, dwupiętrowych domków o białych ścianach i dachach pokrytych dachówką. Trzeci z nich należał do Yvaine.

- Zostawiłam otwarte drzwi – mruknęła. – Pozdrów ode mnie Straxa kiedy go spotkasz.

Weszli do środka i znaleźli się w maleńkim salonie przechodzącym dalej w kuchnię. Nagle rozległo się ciche burczenie.

- Wybacz. – Dziewczyna położyła rękę na brzuchu. – Pewne sprawy bardzo nie lubią czekać. Głodny? – spytała, otwierając lodówkę.

- Raczej nie, dziękuję – odparł, rozglądając się niepewnie dookoła.

- Nie chcę być niegościnna. Łap. – Rzuciła w jego stronę butelkę mleka waniliowego, wyciągając drugą dla siebie. Zdezorientowany Doktor zaczął wykonywać dramatyczne ruchy rękami, aż w końcu złapał ją w chwili, kiedy im obojgu wydawało się, że napój nieuchronnie wyląduje na podłodze. Cała sytuacja wyglądała dość komicznie.

Gdy Władca Czasu nieudolnie próbował odkręcić butelkę, Yvaine włączyła toster.

- W drugą stronę – poinformowała przyjaciela, wkładając grzanki tam, gdzie było ich miejsce. Kosmita jednak poradził już sobie z zakrętką, używając w tym celu sonicznego śrubokrętu. Następnie nakierował urządzenie na toster. Tosty momentalnie wyskoczyły.

- Dziękuję. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, sięgając po dżem. Tymczasem jej towarzysz popijał mleko waniliowe z wyrazem twarzy, który mógłby być pełen aprobaty, gdyby nie jego całkowita koncentracja na słodkim napoju.

- Nie musiałem spotykać Einsteina żeby przekonać się jacy wy, ludzie, potraficie być genialni – rzekł do chrupiącej tosty towarzyszki, ocierając usta wierzchem dłoni.

- To jeszcze nic. Kiedy będzie już po wszystkim, pójdziemy na szarlotkę do _British Sweetness_. Prawdopodobnie jedyny przejaw mojego geniuszu. – Uśmiechnęła się.

- Ach, pracujesz w cukierni. Znam człowieka, który wymyślił shortbread. Całkiem miły gość, zawsze pamiętał o podwieczorku herbacianym. O samej herbacie już niekoniecznie. – Podrapał się bezradnie w tył głowy. – Musisz go poznać.

- Koniecznie. Wiesz, kiedy byłam dzieckiem uwielbiałam papierowe samoloty. Składałam je nawet z papierków po gumie do żucia. Może pora przypomnieć sobie dawne czasy?

- Oczywiście. Natychmiast. – Doktor odłożył pustą butelkę, po czym uniósł pełen bloków karton i razem udali się na górę.

Yvaine siedziała po turecku na swoim łóżku (odsunąwszy wcześniej wszystkie koty w kąt), jej przyjaciel natomiast był zmuszony usiąść na poduszce, plecami opierając się o ścianę. Żółta kartka papieru w jego dłoniach powoli zamieniała się w samolot i już po kilku chwilach wylądowała na sporym stosie takich samych kolorowych samolocików. Przed odłożeniem został, tak samo jak jego czerwoni, zieloni i niebiescy kuzyni, nadźwiękowany.

Tym sposobem niemal wszystkie kolorowe kartki ze sklepu papierniczego _Might Be Useful _zostały nie tylko przyprawione o skrzydła, ale również w całości pokryte układami okręgów, będących zapomnianym językiem Władców Czasu. Na myśl o tym Yvaine Islington nie mogła powstrzymać cichego westchnienia. Uśmiechnęła się. Nigdy nawet nie pomyślała, że tak będzie wyglądał najlepszy dzień jej życia, nie była też jednak rozczarowana. A to był dopiero początek.

- Co dalej? – zapytała, podając Doktorowi świeży niebieski samolocik.

- Cofniemy się w czasie i znajdziemy Moriarty'ego.

- Jak? Zawsze chciałam objechać Anglię autostopem. Albo pociągiem. Albo minivanem. Tylko, że nie mamy nawet pewności, czy Moriarty jest w kraju.

- Owszem, mamy za to kontakty wśród załogi jego statku. Bardzo bliskie zresztą, zaufane kontakty.

- Statku? Naprawdę? – Tym razem westchnęła z dezaprobatą. – Może jestem trochę niedoinformowana w temacie turystyki czasoprzestrzennej, ale właśnie pomyślałam… czy zamiast cofać się do XIX wieku w poszukiwaniu profesora, nie prościej byłoby sprowadzić go tutaj?


	3. Chapter 3

- Jak?

To pytanie zawisło w powietrzu, czyniąc ciszę, która zapadła w pomieszczeniu wyjątkowo niezręczną. Doktor patrzył na Yvaine z wyczekiwaniem, dziewczyna z kolei wydawała się skupiona raczej na składanym przez siebie samolociku.

- Zamierzałeś związać je wszystkie… sznurkiem na bieliznę lub czymś w tym rodzaju i ciągnąć za sobą, cofając się w czasie po dwa lata? – Odkładając samolot na stos, uniosła wzrok, w którym czaiło się pewnego rodzaju politowanie. Coś jednak odwróciło uwagę Władcy Czasu od jej słów. Bezwiednie spojrzał w dół, po czym złapał dziewczynę za lewe przedramię i odwrócił je, przyglądając się bliżej.

Jej nadgarstek i część ramienia pokrywały płytkie, cięte rany, w większości dość dobrze zabliźnione.

- Och, Yvaine… - szepnął, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. Były puste. Dziewczyna spojrzała w bok, uciekając przed jego wzrokiem.

- Wiesz, że pracuję w cukierni, prawda? I wiesz, że również przy zaopatrzeniu? Kuchnia to wbrew pozorom niebezpieczne miejsce. – Delikatnie uwolniła rękę z jego uścisku. Bynajmniej nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

- Jeśli chodzi o Moriarty'ego… tak, dokładnie to zamierzałem zrobić. Masz może lepszy pomysł?

- Tak, mam. Właśnie ci go przedstawiłam.

- A ja zapytałem: jak? Nawet, gdybyśmy znali dokładne miejsce pobytu profesora – a nie znamy i gdyby się nie przemieszczał – a przemieszcza się… poza tym, nie planowałem żadnego sznurka na bieliznę.

Blondynka obracała jeden z gotowych papierowych samolotów w palcach, zamyślona.

- Jak się je… włącza? – Skrzywiła się, jakby nieumiejętność znalezienia bardziej odpowiedniego słowa wprawiła ją w niesmak. Doktor wsunął rękę do kieszeni ze śrubokrętem.

- Odbiera ich sygnał, choć do niedawna nie przypuszczałbym nawet, że jakikolwiek istnieje. Tak samo, jak odbiera sygnał TARDIS, to stary Gallifreyański…

- Dokąd zmierza statek Moriarty'ego?

- Na północ, miejscowość nazywa się…

- Wzdłuż wybrzeża?

- Nie wiem, jakie to ma…

- Mówiłeś, że macie szpiega wśród załogi. Kto to?

- Przyjaciółka. Godna zaufania, możesz być pewna. Już kilka razy mnie ratowała.

- Skontaktuj się z nią.

Jęknął.

- Naprawdę? Musielibyśmy znaleźć Vastrę. Jesteś pewna, że to aż takie ważne?

- Tak. I znajdziemy Vastrę, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, ale w jednej sprawie musisz mi zaufać.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, podeszła do szafy, pogrzebała w niej przez chwilę, po czym wyciągnęła bardzo długą białą linę.

- Czy to sznurek na bieliznę?

- Na pranie, jeśli to jakaś różnica.

Władca Czasu zlustrował przyjaciółkę ogłupiałym wzrokiem.

- Kreatywna jesteś, nieprawdaż?

Uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

- Nie. Jeszcze żaden z moich kreatywnych pomysłów nie wypalił.

Jej towarzyszowi zrzedła mina. Spojrzał na nią ponuro.

- I wciąż oczekujesz, że ci zaufam? Nawet w tej jednej sprawie?

- Dokładnie.

Przez chwilę przyglądał jej się w milczeniu. Potem na jego twarz zaczął powoli wpełzać szeroki uśmiech.

- Yvaine Islington, teraz mogę stwierdzić to z całą pewnością: lubię cię!

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Czy to znaczy, że teraz wracamy do Battersea?

- Nie. To znaczy, że czeka nas jeszcze dużo pracy tutaj – odparł Doktor z uśmiechem, wyjmując jej z rąk sznurek na pranie i rozwijając go energicznym ruchem. – Masz ich może więcej?

Kilka godzin później zmierzali już w stronę elektrowni, niosąc ze sobą ten sam karton, co wcześniej i jeszcze jeden, stare pudło w koty znalezione w szafie dziewczyny. Ziemianka zdążyła wytłumaczyć towarzyszowi swój plan, na który ten zareagował niezwykle zdziwioną miną, zawierającą między innymi oczy wychodzące z orbit i przypominającą wyraz twarzy małej, zagubionej żyrafy. Yvaine uznała to za całkiem ciekawe skojarzenie.

- Nie zamierzam robić tego sama – wyjaśniła, gdy omawiali jeden z kluczowych etapów. – Przyda nam się Strax. Ach, i ty też, więc nie wymiguj się – dodała, przyglądając mu się bacznie.

- Och, uwierz mi, nie miałem zamiaru. Nie myśl, że nigdy wcześniej nie robiłem czegoś takiego.

- A robiłeś?

- Cóż, nie do końca coś TAKIEGO, ale owszem, zdarzyło mi się.

- Kiedyś mi o tym opowiesz.

- Opowiem? – Doktor przystanął nagle. Dotarli na przystanek. – Dlaczego miałbym ci o tym opowiadać? To znaczy, mogę, jeśli chcesz. Ścigałem kiedyś trolle wodne na motorówce, to było naprawdę super. – Kiedy o tym opowiadał, oczy mu błyszczały, zupełnie jak u dziecka z nadwagą, które niespodziewanie znalazło lody w lodówce. Tak samo się też uśmiechał. – Co powiesz na ściganie trolli wodnych na motorówce kiedy już będzie po wszystkim?

Na przepełnionym o tej porze ludźmi przystanku zapanowało małe poruszenie. Słychać było odgłosy zbliżającego się autobusu, które na chwilę zagłuszyły wszystkie rozmowy.

- Pewnie. Trolle wodne muszę być super – odparła z uśmiechem, kiedy wsiadali do pojazdu.

- Są. Dopóki się nie wkurzą. Nie chciałabyś widzieć ich wkurzonych. Podtapiają wtedy każdego, kto im się nawinie.

Przez chwilę przeciskali się wśród innych pasażerów, chcąc znaleźć się jak najbliżej drzwi.

- Naprawdę widziałeś trolle wodne? – spytała Yvaine, jakby od tego pytania wiele zależało.

- Naprawdę – odpowiedział Doktor z zadowoleniem malującym się na twarzy.

- Gdzie ty byłeś przez całe moje życie? – Jej głos przybrał ton pełen udawanego oburzenia, jej wzrok sugerował jednak, że pyta całkowicie poważnie.

- Prawdopodobnie wszędzie. Uratowałem wszechświat raz czy dwa, ewentualnie czterdzieści…

- … podczas gdy ja prawdopodobnie smażyłam jajecznicę albo sprzątałam w szafie – westchnęła teatralnie. Władca Czasu zmierzył ją podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

- Jesteś całkowicie pewna, że sprzątałaś? – zapytał, prawdopodobnie przypominając sobie niemały bałagan panujący w szafie dziewczyny. Yvaine zmarszczyła brwi.

- Po namyśle… opcja z jajecznicą jest o wiele bardziej prawdopodobna.

- Nowa zasada – żadnego ratowania wszechświata, dopóki nie posprzątasz szafy! – powiedział Doktor z naciskiem, aż kilkoro ludzi w autobusie odwróciło głowy w ich stronę.

- Jeszcze nowsza zasada – nienawidzę zasad. Zwłaszcza twoich. – Pokręciła głową. – Ojej. - Wyraz zamyślenia nie znikał z jej twarzy. – To chyba nie zabrzmiało jak zasada.

Ekscentryczny kosmita nie zdążył potwierdzić jej słów, zaprzeczyć ani wymyślić kolejnej zasady, gdyż oto ich oczom ukazały się (a raczej – ukazałyby się, gdyby nie ogromny tłok wokół nich) kominy elektrowni oraz, nieco bliżej, przystanek.

Cudem dopchali się do drzwi i wysiedli. Byli jedynymi osobami opuszczającymi autobus w tej okolicy.

- W sumie to dobrze. Rzadko ktokolwiek nam przeszkadza – stwierdził Władca Czasu, stawiając pudło na ziemi i poprawiając rękawy koszuli. – Ale wciąż uważam, że Tower ma ten… klimat.

- Battersea też ma klimat – zauważyła Yvaine. Jej przyjaciel podniósł skrzynię, po czym ruszyli wzdłuż Tamizy w stronę wspomnianego obiektu. – Jest bardzo charyzmatyczna, jeśli wiesz o co mi chodzi.

- Miałem kiedyś znajomych, który uważali tak samo. Było ich czterech. Mieli też dziwną słabość do krów i cegieł.

- Och…

- Znasz ich?

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i wywróciła oczami.

- Można to tak nazwać. Nasze relacje są dość… jednostronne. Co się stało? – uniosła jedną brew na widok kwaśnej miny przyjaciela.

Właśnie dotarli na miejsce. Za ich plecami rozciągała się rzeka, a przed nimi widok na elektrownię. Doktor zacisnął wargi w sposób sugerujący spore niezadowolenie.

- Nic. Po prostu… wciąż nie przywykłem do tego miejsca. Od czasu do czasu się w nim gubię.

- Co za szczęście, że ja znam je bardzo dobrze. – Blondynka wysunęła się przed niego i pomaszerowała w stronę wejścia. Po kilku krokach odwróciła się. – Bez obaw, nie zgubię nas. Nie tutaj.

W końcu, po długiej chwili namysłu, towarzysz podążył za nią. Tym sposobem, skręcając w kilka podstępnych korytarzy i przechodząc przez kilkoro mrocznych drzwi znaleźli się w pomieszczeniu, do którego rankiem Strax doprowadził Yvaine.

Odłożyli niesione przez siebie kartony i rozejrzeli się dookoła. Vastra czekała na nich siedząc w swoim fotelu, lecz tym razem na stoliku obok niej zamiast dzbanka z herbatą stał telefon. Pierwszym, co przyszło dziewczynie na myśl było określenie „staromodny", ale po chwili uzmysłowiła sobie, że najprawdopodobniej jest to antyk, równie wiekowy jak maszyna do pisania stojąca na biurku jej najlepszej przyjaciółki – nigdy nieużywana duma właścicielki. W odróżnieniu od niej, telefon Vastry zapewne był jednak w użyciu, a nawet jeśli nie, to prędko miało się to zmienić.

- Ale jak? – wyrwało się Ziemiance.

- Zupełnie normalnie – odparł Doktor z uśmiechem i czymś w rodzaju samozadowolenia. – Kiedyś się przekonasz.

- Połączenia czasoprzestrzenne – wytłumaczyła kobieta-jaszczurka. – W ten sposób kontaktujemy się z Jenny, czy raczej – ona z nami.

- Cokolwiek ważnego?

- Zmierzają wzdłuż wybrzeża w stronę Edynburga. Spodziewają się znaleźć tam osobę, której nazwiska Moriarty nie zdradził nawet nikomu z załogi. Dostałam informację, że złapała ich burza. Musieli zboczyć z kursu i dotrą do celu o wiele później niż się spodziewali.

- Jenny – mruczał pod nosem Władca Czasu, kręcąc się dookoła niespokojnie. – Nigdy nie powiedziałaś mi, jak to się stało, że przyjęli ją na statek. Nie sądziłem, że ma jakiekolwiek pojęcie o żeglarskich… sprawach – przyznał, gestykulując żywo.

- Nie ma. Po prostu wzbudza zaufanie.

- Zaufanie – powtórzył beznamiętnie. – Więc tylko o to mu chodzi.

- Czy to oznacza, że prawdopodobnie większość załogi nie potrafi nawet korzystać z kompasu? – spróbowała podsumować Yvaine.

- Cóż, to może akurat potrafią – padła odpowiedź. – Ale owszem, mogą nie mieć zbyt wielkiej wiedzy na ten temat.

- Cóż, to poniekąd ułatwia sprawę – skomentowała. Na widok pytających spojrzeń zwróconych w jej stronę, kontynuowała: - Biorąc pod uwagę, że nie mają pojęcia o żegludze łatwiej można przekonać ich do obrania szybszej i prostszej trasy.

- Masz na myśli rzekę? – zapytała madame Vastra.

Dziewczyna przytaknęła.

- Zgodnie z założeniem, skierowaliby się do ujścia Tamizy, by w jeden z jej odpływów zboczyć już za Londynem.

- Nadal nie wyjaśniliście mi do czego nam to potrzebne.

Yvaine usiadła w bujanym fotelu Doktora i nachyliła się do kobiety-jaszczurki, próbując wyjaśnić, na czym polegał jej pomysł. Usiłowała zacząć od końca, zapominając po drodze o kilku szczegółach, do których wracała, gdy tylko przypadkiem się jej przypomniały. Wypowiedź była ogółem chaotyczna, lecz w końcu Vastra pokiwała głową.

- Macie pewność, że sygnał będzie wystarczająco silny? Dla śrubokrętu to może być o wiele zbyt duża odległość w czasie.

- Dla samego śrubokrętu, owszem, ale gallifreyański nie był używany od czasu Wojny Czasu. – W tamtym momencie jego głos załamał się nieznacznie. Przełknął ślinę i mówił dalej. – I w żadnym innym miejscu we wszechświecie nie zachowały się takie ilości tekstu. – Trącił wymownie jedno z pudeł czubkiem buta. Wydawał się być pewny swoich słów, lecz jednocześnie wyglądał, jakby uszło z niego powietrze.

- Tekstu, który przenosi w czasie lub przestrzeni tylko przy bezpośrednim kontakcie. – Kobieta-jaszczurka podeszła do Władcy Czasu i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. – Sygnał śrubokrętu może to zmienić jedynie do pewnego stopnia.

- Do jakiego stopnia? – odezwała się Ziemianka. Spojrzeli na nią pytająco. – Sto dziesięć lat. Czy to tak dużo dla podróżnika w czasie? I czy to tak dużo dla jego śrubokrętu? – Uniosła brwi, patrząc na nich z wyczekiwaniem. Doktor westchnął smutno.

- Trudno powiedzieć. Nie wiemy nawet, czy potrafi zredukować jakikolwiek dystans czasowy. Jeśli tak, to rzeczywiście jest szansa, że się uda.

- Rzeczywiście jest szansa – powtórzyła z namysłem. – Nie brzmi jak słowa kogoś, kto wierzy w to, co zamierza – lub czego nie zamierza – zrobić.

- Trudno uwierzyć w coś, co wydaje się mało logiczne.

- Cóż… - zaczęła, odwracając się. – W moim świecie gadające kartofle są dosyć nielogiczne. – Rzuciła znaczące spojrzenie przyjacielowi, wskazując na Straxa, który właśnie wszedł do pomieszczenia. – Ale mój świat to ten nudny świat. – Powiedziawszy to, zmarszczyła w zamyśleniu czoło. – Próbuję ci powiedzieć, że tak naprawdę nie wiesz, czy coś jest możliwe, dopóki się o tym nie przekonasz. A nie przekonasz się, jeśli nie spróbujesz. I mówię ci to jako nieco ekscentrycznemu kosmicie z elektrowni, którego poznałam po wyjątkowo dezorientującej podróży papierowym samolotem. I po nieskończenie długim oczekiwaniu na znak, że niesamowite rzeczy naprawdę się zdarzają. – Uśmiechnęła się smutno, lecz jednocześnie odważnie popatrzyła towarzyszowi w oczy. – Ze wszystkich istot we wszechświecie ty powinieneś wiedzieć o tym najlepiej. Prawda?

Doktor umilknął. Na pierwszy rzut oka mógł wydawać się zafrasowany. W rzeczywistości był zmuszony do wybrania się na spontaniczną podróż w głąb swoich licznych wspomnień. Tych niesamowitych wspomnień. Często smutnych. Z trudem powstrzymał cisnący mu się na twarz grymas bólu, przełykając nerwowo ślinę. Jednocześnie coś zrozumiał.

Yvaine też coś zrozumiała.

- Oczywiście.

- Oczywiście.

- Nie zawsze byłeś taki samotny.

- Była ze mną od początku.

Spojrzeli na siebie, mocno zdezorientowani. Vastra odchrząknęła ponownie.

- Wybacz – rzekła do niej Ziemianka. – Powiedzmy, że potrafię wyczuć samotność. To nic osobistego – tłumaczyła się przepraszającym tonem.

- Nie ona – odparł Władca Czasu z irytacją. – TARDIS. Zawsze w odpowiednim miejscu, w odpowiednim czasie, tyle razy ratowała sytuację. Nie mogę jej stracić – dodał z naciskiem. – Nie ją, nie moją niebieską piękność.

- Spokojnie, Romeo. A więc jest niebieska? – Yvaine uniosła brwi i uśmiechnęła się jednym kącikiem ust.

- O, tak. Wyobraź sobie najbardziej niebieski niebieski jaki kiedykolwiek się niebieszczył. I pomyśl, że jest właśnie takiego koloru.

Dziewczyna podeszła do niego i położyła mu obie ręce na ramionach.

- Odzyskamy ją – obiecała.

Doktor oparł czoło o czubek jej głowy, również kładąc jej ręce na ramionach.

- Nie mamy innego wyjścia.

Madame Vastra skrzywiła się lekko.

- Z tym nie jestem w stanie się zgodzić, aczkolwiek podejrzewam, że w tej chwili nie ma to większego znaczenia?

- Nie – przyznał jej rację.

- Doskonale. – Homo reptilia zatarła ręce. – A więc Tower Bridge?

- Czy chcemy zwracać na siebie uwagę? – To pytanie Yvaine skierowała do Doktora.

- Dlaczego nie? Uwaga jest w porządku… o ile potrafimy ją odpowiednio wykorzystać. – Uśmiechnął się konspiracyjnie, bardziej do siebie niż do kogokolwiek innego.

- W takim razie Tower Bridge – stwierdziła dziewczyna. Po chwili wyjaśniła: - Będzie pierwszy na ich trasie. W razie, gdyby coś poszło źle, mamy kilka szans, żeby to naprawić. Pierwszą z nich jest London Bridge, ale lepiej się pospieszmy. Ostatecznie musimy dotrzeć tam… tradycyjnymi metodami.

Władca Czasu jęknął żałośnie.

- Autobusy! Znowu! Autobusy pełne ludzi… pełno ludzi w autobusach… powolne autobusy!

- Miałam raczej na myśli taksówkę, ale skoro nalegasz…

- Ależ nie nalegam – zaprzeczył gwałtownie. - Jest tylko jeden problem. Duży problem i kiedy tak na niego patrzę, wydaje się cały czas rosnąć – ciągnął dramatycznym tonem.

- Jaki to problem? – spytała kobieta-jaszczurka.

- Ty – wskazał na nią – jesteś tutaj. Telefon – wyciągnął rękę w stronę urządzenia – też jest tutaj. My – objął Yvaine ramieniem, przyciągając ją lekko do siebie – będziemy na drugim końcu miasta, podczas gdy każda wiadomość musi dotrzeć do nas od razu.

- Och, to nie stanowi większego problemu. – Vastra uśmiechnęła się przelotnie, po czym niespodziewanie podwinęła brzeg ciemnej sukni, jedną podszewkę, drugą podszewkę i trzecią podszewkę, docierając w końcu do bladoróżowej halki. Ku głębokiemu zdumieniu wszystkich obecnych, halka ta miała liczne kieszenie, zapinane na guziki lub klamerki.

Z jednej z nich homo reptilia wyciągnęła błękitny zestaw walkie-talkie.

- Teraz zadzwonię. Idźcie – rzekła to odganiając ich ruchem dłoni, wręczywszy najpierw jedną słuchawkę Doktorowi.

- Geronimo – odparł Władca Czasu. Na jego zmęczoną twarz powoli wpełzał uśmiech.


End file.
